Blood Flow
by silverxsephiroth
Summary: Alexander begins to have explict dreams of Claude after the blond kills Raven. He needs these unwanted dreams to disappear, and fast. And what's with Claude and wanting the blood vials? Rated M for language, incest, and yaoi.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything! Don't sue!

-dances- WOOOOO A NEW STORY! I love it (in my head of course, where all my ideas are stored :D) and yeah. But I don't think it'll get many readers :/

anyway, it's rated M for incest, language, and yaoi (boy/boy smecks)

I might've killed Raven off, but I definitely don't hate her! I just needed to do it for the story. so enjoy :D

Oh, italics in beginning are Alexander's dream.

* * *

_Caressing hands swept back hair off a glistening forehead as their bodies met together with the satisfying sound of flesh against flesh._

_Moans filled the dark, damask room as the blond vampire moved easily within the black-haired blood sucker, hitting his prostate dead on every time he thrusted._

_Nails scraped along a sweat-slicked back and drew blood in parallel lines. Long, razor-sharp fangs teased at sensitive skin along a collar bone and neck._

_The fangs finally stopped their teasing and bit down into the other's skin where the shoulder and the neck met. Both vampires moaned in ecstasy as the pleasure of feeding left tingles throughout their bodies._

_The one being fed on, the dominant one, growled, then bit down on the black-haired vampire, and their bond was complete. The intense feelings sent them over the edge, and they collapsed onto the bed, blood dripping from mouths and wounds, which quickly healed._

_Breathing heavily, even though they didn't need as much air as humans, they exchanged loving, gentle looks, then fell asleep in each other's arms._

_- - -_

Alexander shot up in his coffin, then hit his head on the lid. He cursed as he got out of his life-saver, padding across his hard-wood floor and out of his secret room into his "human" bedroom, and slumped into his chair that hid the door.

Head resting limply in his hand, he suddenly felt nauseas. Taking care not to get any ejected blood on his pajama bottoms, he threw up his bloody dinner. When he was done, he licked the excess blood from his lips and sighed.

This was the third time he had had a dream of the sort, and he was sick of it. Sick of the intense bliss, the gnawing in his gums of his fangs extending in hunger, the hard-on that shouldn't be there. And most of all, the fact that the dream was about his _cousin_.

_Damn you, _cousin, He thought wildly as he looked at his "dinner" in disgust. _This is what you've brought me to. After killing Raven, you come back to haunt my dreams. All for the _blood vials. Alexander angrily clutched at his leather chair, nails digging in easily.

He clenched his eyes shut in agony as his last angry moments with Raven flashed through his head.

Unable to take the madness that his dreams had brought him, Alexander stood up and threw his chair aside from in front of his door, and headed inside. It was time for him to try to get a dreamless sleep, but he knew the chances were very low.

Alexander got into his coffin, wary to fall asleep. _Please, no more dreams of Claude_, He thought, then started to drift off, his vampire senses closing his coffin lid for his sleepy vulnerable body.

Dark eyes peered into the room, gazing from the unused human bed to the ruined chair, and then to Alexander's coffin. _What a fool_, thought the intruder, _to leave his door open like that. I could kill him in a second. But I mustn't yet, I still need those vials._

The slender body moved, jumping down from the attic window to the ground in a graceful leap.

Fangs flashed sinisterly as the vampire smiled darkly, moving into the moonlight to reveal _his_ body; the body of _Claude_.

"Nighty night, _cousin_. Don't let the vampires bite..."

* * *

so push the little review button and we're all good :D *gets Claude plushie to glare menacingly at you*


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Vampire Kisses! Please don't sue! I only use the characters for my "icky" fangirl fantasies!

chapter 1! enjoy!

* * *

Alexander groaned and woke up, using his vampire senses to check if it was day or night before throwing his lid up and over on its hinges. He observed his room from where he sat, legs loosely bent in front of him, forehead cradled in his left hand as he tried to work away the fog of sleep (or was it death?) that seemed to follow him everywhere after Raven died.

He got up and out of his coffin and stretched before heading out to his fake bedroom. He closed his door behind him and casually looked at what a mess the place had become.

His chair lay on its side, leather shredded from last night's fit of anger. There was a bad smell in the air, and Alexander dimly realized it was the blood he had vomited the night —or maybe day, he couldn't really remember— before. It had congealed to the floor, and anyone else would've been sick if they found it, but not Alexander. He was used to it.

All his old painting supplies were either stored in the basement, or thrown into the corner randomly by Alexander. What paintings he had (mostly of Raven) had been torn apart easily, or put in the basement by Jameson, who had managed to save some.

All Alexander had left to remind him of Raven was the black spider ring he still adorned on his left hand.

He scowled, which was a usual reaction to everything in his life, and stomped downstairs dressed only in his pajama bottoms.

Jameson greeted him with his usual smile, but over the past few months, it had grown weary and less and less convincing.

Alexander dumped his body into the chair at the head of the table, looking rather like a stubborn and sickly prince.

Jameson scuttled over with the dining cart, and tore the lid off of Alexander's meal. "Raw lamb, sir. Your favorite," Jameson cooed.

Alexander sneered, "How would _you _know what my favorite is?" Jameson flinched at his tone. "Exactly. So don't say things you don't know the answer to." Alexander ripped into his lamb with his teeth and shook his head like a dog, splattering blood droplets onto Jameson. Jameson took a handkerchief out and wiped his face, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, "Massy vampire."

Alexander ignored him and continued eating. When he was finished –when his fangs had gone down— he politely wiped his face with his cloth napkin and stood. "Thank you, Jameson."

"Sir." Jameson bowed politely, grimacing as he did so and Alexander clawed at his head in response.

"Do not sneer at me!" he growled, and started to slink out of the room.

Before he could get far, however, Jameson called out, "Sir, have any more dreams?" Alexander scowled, baring his teeth.

"That's none of your concern, Jameson! You crossed the line. Get out of my sight!" Alexander slapped Jameson's face harshly and stormed out, slamming the dining room's door behind him.

After getting proper clothes on, he walked hastily out the front door, and slammed that as well. He jumped down from the top step of his porch and strode across the yard, muttering along the way.

Alexander stopped at the gate and hid behind a pillar as two figures came into view. Despite himself, Alexander's eyebrows rose as he recognized Trevor, Raven's old nemesis, talking to his friend Matt.

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with Becky?" Trevor's voice carried over to the twenty feet where Alexander was hidden in shadows.

"Yeah, but she got all blah after Raven died. And she moved away, so we're not as close as we were." Matt sounded sad, not over Raven, but over Becky.

"Yeah, whatever." Alexander caught the bitterness in Trevor's tone, and something else. Sadness? Regret?

The pair continued walking at a leisurely pace and only until they reached the gate did Matt speak up again.

"Think she and the freak got it on?" Alexander's heart panged in sadness as Raven's face flooded his mind.

Trevor growled, "Shut it, Matt! I don't need you to bring shit like that up."

"Sorry, man. I know you loved her and all, but why hold onto her? She's long gone from us."

Trevor sighed shakily, and it was then that Alexander realized Trevor was crying, sobbing, actually. "Come on Matt. I can't just let her go! I loved her, but she didn't love me back. Unrequited love. It sucks man, but I just can't do it. Can't let her go." He sniffled hard, then wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Grossed out, Alexander grimaced and was about to transform into his bat form when Trevor screamed and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What— what the fuck are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," came the reply. Icicles dripped down Alexander's back as he recognized the voice immediately.

Claude.

He was back.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I don't own! **-cries hysterically-**please don't sue meeeeeeee!

Same warnings apply, although I don't think there's anything bad in this chapter....

have fun ^.^ **-squishes magical alexander and claude plushies-**

oh oh! btw there's going to be some craziness that the vampires can do that I don't think ellen actually intended for them... (heh I'm not even talking about the yaoi, either!) so please just go along with it all. its like a mix of a bunch of different vampire myths and such.... XD

* * *

"What's wrong, kids?" Claude sneered. "Didn't your mommy and daddy ever tell you about _monsters_?"

"Mo-monsters?" Trevor stuttered. "What do you mean?"

Claude laughed mockingly. "_Monsters_? Like _vampires_. Like this..."

Alexander felt rather than saw Claude's fangs extend. Hearing the boys whimper, Alexander scowled.

Enough was enough. Claude couldn't do this anymore.

Cloaked in darkness, Alexander stalked through the bushed until he reached the group. He saw Trevor and Matt trembling, clutching each other as if to keep warm. He saw Claude, fangs extended, waves of hunger rolling off of him. And he saw Claude's eyes flicker over to where he was hiding.

"I know you're there, cousin," Claude slurred, lips hardly moving. "Come out and play with the tasty humans. I promise I won't do anything _too_ horrible to you."

Alexander felt revulsion; it made him want to run, and made him want to be sick. But he knew he couldn't run this time. Claude had to be stopped, and even if Alexander _did_ run, Claude would catch him. He was stronger, from the human blood he drank. Stronger and faster.

"Come on, cousin," Claude called again. "Come meet the tasty treats."

Creeping quietly again, Alexander snuck out of the brush and walked up next to Claude.

Glancing quickly at Matt and Trevor as they gasped, he said, "You have to stop, Claude. Why are you back here? You have nothing left."

He sneered. "Actually, I do. You and your little girlfriend gave me the wrong vials last time. I want the real ones, _now_."

Alexander scowled. "I don't even know where they are," Alexander snarled, lying through his teeth. "Just _go home_."

Claude smiled mockingly as he tried pushing past Alexander's mind defenses. "_I don't even know where they are,_" he mocked. "Psh, yeah, right. If you weren't so prepared for me I could've easily gotten it from your mind." Claude turned back to Trevor and Matt. "You two will make two of the best meals in _history_."

Just as Claude was going to pounce on them, Alexander slipped between predator and prey and slapped Claude hard across the face. His face erupted in blood-lined streaks, and as a drop of blood fell towards the ground, Alexander swiped his hand out and caught it.

Eyes red and piercing with vengeance, Alexander sucked the blood droplet off of his finger and caught a glimpse of Claude's memories.

Flashes of the bridge and Raven, her bloody body falling limply from the topmost point; Alexander's own room looking as it had the night before; and finally, faster flashes of Alexander's dreams from the past few months.

Once Alexander pulled himself from the memories, he immediately held back a ferocious yell that would've woken everyone in town.

_Dammit! Claude looked into my mind when I was most defenseless, and I couldn't even _sense _him! He's been _watching _me._

Alexander whipped his body around at vampire speed towards Claude.

Snarling, he slashed at Claude's face again and again until he was shrieking in pain; until Trevor and Matt were almost sick with fright; until his anger finally subsided enough for him to think clearly.

He ceased his attack, breathing heavily, and looked down at his cousin's limp body. It almost reminded him of Raven's from Claude's memory and with a morbid feeling, laughed humorously.

"That's for everything you've ever done to me, _cousin_," Alexander raged. "Leave this town _now_, or suffer the same consequences as Raven did."

Claude didn't reply, and for a second Alexander thought him to be dead. But after a moment, he twitched and groaned.

He finally got enough strength to lift himself up and sneered through all the blood on his face at Alexander. "Don't think that just because you ripped my face apart that you've won, Alexander. I _will _be back to get my revenge."

"What revenge is that, Claude? You've already killed Raven, what more can you take away? Just because I won't give you the vials, you're seeking revenge?" Alexander spit at Claude's feet, the saliva running pink from the blood droplet he had taken.

Instead of replying, Claude simply gave his cousin a smile of contempt, and disappeared almost as silently as he had come, leaving Alexander to take care of wiping the human's memories from the sickening experience.

* * *

comments are appreciated and are greatly loved.

Seriously! They get pampered to the max!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A shadowy figure appeared in the doorway to Alexander's room.

"Jameson? What are you doing?" Alexander paused his paintbrush strokes to turn toward the figure in the doorway. "I thought you were going out while I slept?" Alexander began painting again, adding color to the roses he had just drawn.

"Jameson?" Alexander questioned again as the figure stood silent in the same position in the entryway. "Do you need something before you leave?" Alexander hinted.

Alexander turned toward his doorway again and watched as the figure entered his room.

"Did you forget to take your pills again?" Alexander joked.

"Not the pills," the figure replied and Alexander immediately froze in place, "the blood vials, Alexander. I've come for them, and I will leave with your dead body too if I have to."

Shivering slightly in fear, Alexander put a brave look on his face. "Claude. Of course only _you'd_ threaten a true vampire like that." He snorted, "You still won't get them, even if you search my memories for them. _I_ don't even know where they are."

"I'm so sure, _cousin_," Claude sneered, and then launched himself at Alexander.

Nails scratching, and teeth flashing, the two cousins fought dangerously, tearing at the other enough to draw blood.

Alexander got a good scratch on Claude's arm, leaving nail marks from his shoulder to his forearm. In retaliation Claude dodged his cousin's next attack and bit down hard on Alexander's thigh, ripping his pants to shreds. Alexander howled in pain and Claude bit down again, drawing blood enough to drip down onto the floor.

As Alexander clenched his teeth together to fight off his screams, Claude clawed the rest of Alexander's pants off of his other thigh, then pressed him against the wall.

Pulling the destroyed fabric away forcefully, Claude bit down on Alexander's thigh again, and licked at the wounds sensuously, savoring the hot, heady taste.

He latched his mouth over the wound and began sucking the blood out. _Why go after the blood vials if I can just take the blood from him?_

Claude continued sucking, then slowed down a bit as he felt Alexander weaken and no noticeable change to his body occurred.

_Why isn't it working?_ "Why isn't this working, _cousin?_ Shouldn't any vampire's blood work?"

Alexander, still weak, could barely move his pale lips to whisper, "It doesn't work that way, Claude. The vials are different than my blood. All you'll get is a few petty memories from mine."

Claude's mind reeled as he absorbed the new information. Even _if_ sucking Alexander's blood wouldn't help, it sure was fun to see his cousin all weak and helpless to Claude's half-vampire self.

And so he continued to fool around with his cousin's helpless corpse.

When he knew he had taken enough blood to sedate Alexander, Claude stood back up and pressed his body to Alexander's, relishing the fact that his cousin's blood was seeping into his own pant leg.

Growling, Claude dug his nails into Alexander's wrists, pulling them at awkward angles over his cousin's head, and pinned them against the wall, too.

"What's the point of this, Clause?" Alexander inquired, limply trying to struggle free. "You can stop me for maybe a few hours before I am all over your dead carcass."

"In what way, 'all over'?" Claude lecherously asked, giving his cousin a seductive look.

Alexander ignored the comment, and spat in Claude's face. "Fuck off, cousin."

"Touchy, touchy, Alexander," Claude sneered. "Such a _bad boy_."

Alexander spit at him once again and Claude growled, all playfulness gone. In its place was a smoldering fury which made Claude let go of Alexander's wrist briefly to dig his nails into his thigh wound. Alexander screamed, and Claude took the opportunity to twist his cousin's wrist back up to where it had been and to bite down hard on Alexander's bottom lip.

Alexander bared his teeth briefly, but did nothing as Claude pulled his fangs out of Alexander's lip and began sucking at the blood beading there.

Alexander began to struggle weakly, and Claude held him still against the wall, wedging his leg between his cousin's legs.

Claude moaned quietly as his cousin's blood pooled hot into his mouth. He pulled at Alexander's bottom lip, forcing more blood to pour into his mouth.

Again, Claude stopped sucking the blood out, but continued pulling at Alexander's lip, then pressed urgently, snaking his tongue out to lick the last of the blood off and to deepen the strange kiss.

Claude soon pulled away, taking Alexander's lip briefly in between his teeth again. He smirked at Alexander's sickened expression, then stepped quickly away, almost bouncing backwards in his glee at his cousin's reactions.

"Good-bye, _cousin_," Claude growled. "I'll be back soon, with more… _persuasions_."

Alexander simply glared, while Claude laughed, still in that glee-high. He gave Alexander one last feral look before slipping out the attic doorway, his laughter echoing down the empty hallways.

xxx

Alexander shot awake, hyper alert. Something had woken him up.

Groggily, he swung his legs over the side of his coffin, and gripped the wood.

_Why'm I so _sore? Alexander thought crazily, and gazed down at himself. His mind reeled as he noticed his body. His right thigh was covered in healing gouges, as were his wrists. Alexander licked his lips and felt the dried blood. _Was that dream _real? _Did Claude really do that to me?_ Alexander thought wildly, disgusted as he remembered what his cousin had done to him.

He stepped off the coffin and pulled loose pants on, not wanting to irritate his wounds too much. Something made a noise outside his door, and he remembered that there was something intruding.

He crept out of his secret room, replaced the damaged chair, and sat, waiting for the intruder to come into the room.

"Alexander?" he heard Jameson question hesitantly from the hallway. "Are you awake, sir?"

As Jameson entered the room, Alexander remembered his wrist wounds. He stood up quickly and shoved his arms behind his back, standing like Jameson sometimes did.

"Good morning, sir," Jameson greeted, then looked shocked as he looked about the room. Alexander followed his gaze to the blood spill that was dried on the floor from the night before.

Alarmed, Jameson's eyes bugged. "Sir… is that _blood?_ Should I get some cleaning supplies?"

Alexander growled. "It's nothing, Jameson. I…I spilled red paint last night. See?" He nodded towards the painting of the roses he had been working on, and noticed small spots of blood, _his_ blood, had managed to land on the painting. He winced, remembering the feel of Claude's teeth in his thigh and lip.

Jameson nodded, but he still looked slightly alarmed, and suspicion shone in his eyes as well. "Do you need anything, sir?"

Alexander relaxed, glad his lie had worked. "Steak, Jameson. Leave it outside my door."

Jameson nodded, and walked slowly out of Alexander's room, closing the door with a quiet _snick_ behind him. Alexander relaxed from his uptight position and slumped down into his chair. He examined his wrists quickly before deciding they were healing fine, and cupped his chin in his hand.

_What the hell did Claude mean by persuasions? And what am I going to do about him?_ Alexander asked himself silently, and decided to pay a visit to his Grandmother's grave to see if she could help in her own silent way.

* * *

You may all kill me now. For not updating for I don't even know how long. OR you can review, cause I like that better than being dead. I'm dedicating this chapter to my twin ^-^ You know who you are, you pervert, you :D


End file.
